Decisiones Culpables
by Crazy Jazzy
Summary: Después de la invasión, Donatello toma el mando del grupo durante la recuperación de Leo obligado por el sentimiento de culpa en él, tomando así decisiones que jamás imaginó. Mientras, Leonardo piensa que falló a su familia, lo que causa un gran camibio en el ninja de azul, logrando que sus hermanos hagan todo lo posible para volver a ser una familia feliz (título sujeto a cambio)
1. Invasión

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí una nueva historia (debo dejar de hacer esto, tengo muchos pendientes ¬¬ ejem...

Si encuentran errores ortográficos (creo que debo poner esto en cualquier historia que haga...) favor de disculparme, con la rapidez con la que escribo, aveces las letras se me van jaja ay u.u

Bueno, esto es una historia relacionada con el final de la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012. Este primer capítulo es como una retrospectiva de lo que sucedió en "Invasión", pero el resto ya será un poco más mi idea, así que no se molesten cuando crean que estoy escribiendo todo el capítulo jaja... dejo notas al final, Disfrútenlo! =D

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja, al igual que el resto de los personajes de la misma franquicia, no son de mi pertenencia, por lo cual esta hitoria sólo tiene como objetivo entrener al lector._**

* * *

**_Basado en TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Las Tortugas Ninja) 2012_**

* * *

El portal se abrió ante nosotros, separándonos de Leonardo durante un instante, Mikey preparó su Kusarigama listo por cualquier cosa, Leo tomó sus Katanas preparado para atacar, yo tomé mi naginata para poder defender a la chica. Inmediatamente varios Krangs salieron de él, rodeándonos por completo. Leo comenzó a agitar su ninjatō contra ellos, al igual que nosotros dos, intentando proteger a Abril. Mikey clavó la cuchilla de su kusarigama en uno de los krangs.

Ellos comenzaron a disparar con sus armas de lazer. Intenté usar la navaja de mi arma para poder defenderme, pero fue inútil, pues uno de los disparos fue directo a mi brazo. Aún recuerdo esa insoportable sensación de ardor tal como si colocaras ácido en tu piel, como si estuvieras ardiendo en el fuego de mil soles. Caí, no resistí el dolor, era horrible, demasiado para mi. Casi pude compararlo con la vez en la que Slash me dio tal paliza, aún tengo algunas cicatrices, y mi brazo sigue algo resentido.

Intenté levantarme, pero fue en vano, no sabía más de mí, ya no quería saber de nadie más, sólo quería que el ardor terminara, y pronto, pero los segundos se hicieron eternos. Creo que Abril se acercó a ayudarme en ese momento. La verdad no me fijé en ello durante varios minutos, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi brazo.

-¡Mikey! ¡Pon a salvo a Donnie y Abril! ¡Yo los distraeré!- exclamó Leonardo.

-¡Leo, no podemos dejarte!- gritó Miguel, intentado no fuera solo, pero fue en vano, mi hermano nos quería proteger.

-¡Sólo háganlo!- Leo clavó sus tachis en un par de robots destruidos, arrancando las cabezas de sus cuerpos, para después chocarlas entre sí, haciéndolas sonar.

-¡Aquí estoy Krang! ¡Por acá!- acto seguido, mi hermano mayr salió corriendo, alejándo a los enemigos -¡Sí! ¡Síganme! ¡No se detengan! ¡Por aquí!

Logramos salir de las alcantarillas, teniendo que ocultarnos por unos momentos de los Krangs que rondaban las calles. Me había tranquilizado un poco después del ataque. Sostuve mi brazo con fuerza para intentar aminorar el dolor, sin pensar que Abril colocaría su mano sobre la mía; sentí cómo mi corazón latía más fuerte, pero, por más extraño que pareciera, no sentí nada, su mano era fría, más de lo usual. -

-Estarás bien Donnie, yo te cuidaré- en cualquier otro escenario me hubiera vuelto loco al escuchar esas palabras, pero esta vez no sucedió. Le sonreí de una manera triste, desanimada, pues tenía en mente la preocupación del saber cómo estaban mi padre, mis hermanos...y también pensé en Casey.

Como pudimos, llegamos al apartamento de Abril, junto a su padre. El dolor era menor, al fin pude saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor sin sentir ese punzante dolor en mi brazo, ahora simplemente no lo sentía, como si ya no existiera aquella extremidad. Me recosté en el sillón y respiré profundo.

Ya más tranquilo, me senté. Abril llegó con una venda, algodón y alcohol para limpiar mi herida. La pelirroja se acomocó a un lado del sillón, junto a mi brazo para curarme. Tomó una bolita de algodón y la mojó con un poco de alcohol para finalmente pasarla sobre el área dañada. El ardor era nada comparado con el dolor que sentí momentos atrás.

La miré, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, inquietud, pero seguían siendo hermosamente claros. Sus suaves manos tocaban la piel de mi brazo con delicadeza, como si fuera lo suficientemente frágil para romperse al no tratarla con cuidado; tal vez eso era cierto. Su flequillo estaba un poco despeinado, la hacía ver muy linda.

Sostuvo la venda para enrollarla en la quemadura.

Analicé la situación: la chica de la que me había enamorado se encontraba junto a mí, cuidándome, mientras el Krang destruía la ciudad poco a poco, transformándola en una nueva dimensión X. Las probabilidades de éxito eran casi nulas, era probable que fuera la última vez que estuvieramos juntos...

-¡Ouch!- el pequeño toque que dió la chica me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero decidí hacerlo. Era el momento de revelar mis sentimientos, de otro modo sería demasiado tarde.

Inquieto, decidí ponerme en acción.

-Abril- mucité- ahora que se acerca el fin del mundo, creo que...- comencé a dudar, pero no pondría marcha atrás -...será mejor que te diga...lo que siento- pero antes de continuar, sentí una fuerte punzada -¡Ay!-exclamé. Abril había apretado la venda un poco. Me quedé sin habla, mirando a un punto fijo por el intenso dolor.

-Lo siento Donnie- dijo algo nerviosa -Deberías dejar de hablar, eso hace que todo duela más -su voz sonaba apresurada, como si quisiera evitar el tema. Sentí un insoportable dolor, pero no era mi brazo.

Tal vez no era el momento indicado, tal vez mi análisis era erróneo, tal vez la preocupación la tenía en otros pensamientos, tal vez pensé demasiado rápido, pero aún así... creo que comprendí su indirecta.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Casey y Rafa, a quien Mikey se le aventó para abrazarlo con un poco de alivio.

-Yo también te extrañé hermanito- susurró el de rojo.

-¡Casey!- Abril corrió a los brazos del moreno, lo cuál me entristeció. Se veía feliz en su pecho.

-Tranquila rojita, aquí está tu hombre- en mi vida pensé en tener esta idea, pero... creo que Abril realmente siente algo por Jones, y en cambio yo...

* * *

¿Y bien? qué les pareció? Donnie realmente sufre en este capítulo TTwTT si, se ha vuelto mi favorito w Leo, quedas en segundo lugar!

Vienen las notas:

*Estoy ya añadiendo las notas en el capítulo de "La mutaciónd e Spike" así que ya estará el nuevo capítulo en unos minutos seguramente.

*A partir del segundo o tercer capítulo la historia ya será más mi imaginación que mi versión de la historia

*Habrá en parte Apritello (Abril- Donatello, para los que no sabían xD), así que si eres más del lado de Capril (Casey- Abril, por si no sabían...me enteré hace poco que ese era el nombre del fandom xD) , no creo que te agraden mucho los argumentos futuros de la historia, pero si no te molesta, te agradará la historia =D

*También tengo la mayor parte dle siguiente capítulo de "SAINW: Mi versión", espérenlo.

*Ya tengo las correcciones en los capítulos de "Saga de Luz y Sombra" por si les interesa.

*La clasificación es por si llega a haber sangre (y seguro habrá) y se sorprenden...

Creo que es todo. Acepto cualquier comentario (sugerencia, elojios, críticas, amenazas de muerte...)

¡Nos leémos más tarde!


	2. Culpa

Dos de la mañana. No puedo dormir. Por tercera vez en la semana no puedo consiliar el sueño, lo cual comienza a preocuparme, se está haciendo una costumbre desde hace algunos meses. Me levanto pesadamente del sillón con la precaución de no hacer ruido alguno, y así no despertar a Miguel, quien tal parece haberse quedado dormido a mi lado.

Observo con cuidado mi alrededor. La tele continúa encendida, aparentemente la programación de esta hora incluye un par de infomerciales. Ahora sé por qué Mikey cayó rendido a lado mío y no en el sofá de junto, donde suele dormir cada noche, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. El resto de la sala está a oscuras, teniendo yo como única fuente de luz por el momento al televisor. A tientas busco una lámpara en la pequeña mesa de centro improvisada, la cual está hecha con un par de cajas y una tabla encima. Al no encontrar nada sólo me resta tomar mi celular y usar la escasa luz que emite la pantalla para poder caminar sin tropezar.

Me dirijo a la cocina sin poner mucha atención en mi camino, lo cual causó chocara con un mueble. Intento evitarno quejarme para no hacer levantar a los demás, aunque realmente me dolió. El golpe sirvió para mirar mi entorno: algunas viejas fotos llenas de polvo donde hay una pequeña niña pelirroja con un vestido amarillo y un pantalón de **pescador*** bajo de este, también con unas lindas sandalias color blanco y un par de florecitas en ellas; la niña parece estar feliz junto a una hermosa mujer rubia detrás de ella, a la cual no se le distingue mucho el rostro. Puedo deducir que es una imagen de Abril junto a su madre antes de que esta falleciera. Abril sí que era linda incluso desde pequeña, con esos enormes ojos azules y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas por la felicidad.

Sobre otro mueble hay más fotos junto a su padre, algunas más junto a su mamá, y otras en las cuales aparecen los tres. También hay marcos en los que la chica aparece sola: veo fotografías en las que le hace falta un diente, igual que a mí, pero con la diferencia de que ella sí lo recuperó. Río por lo bajo al pensar en esa idea, cosa que no hago muy seguido desde hace algún tiempo. Llevo meses sin sonreír como antes desde lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

Extraño mi hogar. Todos lo extrañamos.

Después de tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina, me dirijo a las escaleras. Subo los escalones con lentitud, no tengo necesidad de subir velozmente, sólo subo para que pase el tiempo.

Me detengo frente a la puerta del cuarto donde descansa Abril. Cómo me gustaría abrirla para verla dormir. Pero no soy un pervertido, nunca lo he sido, y no pienso empezar ahora.

Continúo caminando por el pasillo. Al pasar por la habitación en la que duerme Casey escucho claramente sus ronquidos y palabras que dice dormido. Me alegra no tener que dormir cerca de él, o no podría hacerlo. Aunque aún así estoy despierto a estas horas.

La puerta del baño está abierta, así que me dirijo a éste para poder entrar. Tal parece Rafael se quedó dormido nuevamente en un banco, cuidando de Leo.

Con tristeza, observo a mi hermano mayor. Aún sigue en la bañera llena de agua, sin su antifaz, lleno de moretones y algunas cicatrices producidas por cortes y otros golpes. Su caparazón no ha cicatrizado del todo, después de haberse estrellado, es casi imposible que se regenere, pero por lo mientras esperamos a que cierre completamente la herida.

Es en este momento, justo cuando lo veo tan débil y vulnerable, que aquél sentimiento de culpa vuelve a mi, haciéndome imposible el verle a la cara.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado cuando me habló, pude haber evitado esta catástrofe...

***Flashback**

_Tres meses antes..._

-¡Escúchame Donnie! No vamos a construir un robo-mecha gigante, ¿entendido?

-¡Leo, es una excelente opción! ¡Tal vez la única manera de detener al Kraang!- esto me está sacando de mis casillas.

Desde hace algunos días, las cosas entre Leo y yo se han puesto algo... tensas. He insistido miles de veces e utilizar a la Mecha- Tortuga para luchar contra el Kraang supremo, pero Leonardo continúa con esa terquedad de abandonar la ciudad. No entiendo por qué no confía en mí. Sé que puede funcionar, me he esforzado para lograr crear una máquina suficientemente armada y con gran defenza para luchar en caso de una invasión (la cual no se hará esperar). Pero al parecer, mi "sabio" hermano mayor, alias "el líder sin miedo", no resultó tan "sin miedo" como suponía Rafa, pues tal parece teme que mi robot gigante sea una chatarra que no pueda ni hacerle un rasguño al enemigo, o eso me ha dado a entender durante este tiempo. Según él, la mejor opción es irnos de la ciudad, al igual que una bola de cobardes.

A veces estoy de acuerdo con Rafa: Leonardo podrá ser el líder que Splinter escogió, pero eso no significa que todas sus órdenes sean las mejores. Un líder tiene que analizar todas las opciones disponibles, no sólo quedarse con la suya para hacer su santa voluntad esperando que lo sigamos como su séquito de títeres personales. No somos sus marionetas, y debe entender que a veces sus ideas no son las únicas correctas.

Toda mi vida me he llevado a la perfección con Leo. Él siempre me elogiaba por mi inteligencia y por mis inventos, a excepción de la vez que casi incendio sus figuras de acción, pero eso fue cuando teníamos nueve años. Una que otra vez me molesté con él y viceversa, pero nunca nos habíamos peleado tal como hacía con mi hermano de rojo. Si mi memoria no falla (y de costumbre, no es así), es la primera vez que discuto con mi hermano más grande de esta manera. A decir verdad, me entristece un poco, pero no dejaré atrás mi idea del Mecha hasta que él entienda que no es mala opción.

-Si tan sólo me escucharas una maldita vez en tu vida, te darías cuenta de que tengo razón. Pero eres incluso más terco que Rafa- Leo me mira con ira, pero sus ojos muestran algo de tristeza.

-¡Entiende, Leo! ¡Hay más opciones! ¡No tenemos que huir como si fueramos cobardes!- debería escucharme a mi.

-¡Debemos irnos ahora que podemos! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí podríamos poner en riesgo a toda la humanidad!- exclamó en mi cara. Ya me estoy cansando de esto.

-¡¿Sabes?! ¡Si yo fuera el líder-! -antes de terminar mi oración, Leo me interrumpe de una manera que jamás pensé.

-¡Pero no lo eres! ¡Aquí el líder soy yo! ¡Se hará lo que yo digo sin que me cuestiones!- sus palabras me callaron por completo. Jamás pensé que me respondiera así, no es cosa de Leo contestar de esa manera. Parece que se arrepiente de sus palabras, pues me mira de una forma que jamás había visto en él.

-¡Leonardo!- sensei ha entrado a la habitación por nuestro escándalo. -¿Qué es todo este ruido?- pregunta regañando a mi hermano de azul. Él me da la espalda de manera cortante.

Despúes de eso, sucedió algo inesperado: Abril llegó corriendo con una amiga suya a la alcantarilla, debido a que eran perseguidas por Roboninjas del Pie. Cuando la chica que venía con la pelirroja nos vió, descubrimos era un androide creado por el Kraang para infiltrase en nuestra guarida y así iniciar la invasión. Luego de una fallida batalla, en la que el maestro Splinter logró salvar nuestros caparazones, quedándose en nuestro hogar, intentamos escapar en el Tortumóvil, cosa que no logramos, pues el Kraang sub-prime lo destruyó, cosa que no me agrado mucho. Semanas de trabajo se fueron a la basura después de eso. Lo único bueno de ahí fue que reaccioné a tiempo para voltear y esquivar el misil que se dirigía a mí, y terminó rozando mi nariz, o hubiera estado en el lugar de nuestra primera opción de escape.

Al llegar a un camino vifurcado, se me ocurre ir por el Tortu-Mecha, pero tal parece que el "líder sin miedo" decide huir de la ciudad nuevamente.

-Debemos ir por este camino- dice con desición. ¿No ha entendido que es nuestra oportunidad para derrotarlos?.

-Usemos el Tortu-Mecha- yo también hablo decidido.

-¡No debemos poner en riesgo a la ciudad!- vuelve a repetir esa idea.

-¡Podemos protegerlos ahora! ¡No sólo dejarlos aquí!- respondo. Antes de poder continuar con nuestra discución, un portal se abre en medio de ambos, separando a Leo de nosotros.

_Horas más tarde..._

Abril me ha dejado claro que no se siente del todo atraída hacia mí. Tal parece que prefiere al pelinegro que está frente a mi.

Rafael acaba de preguntar por Leonardo, de quien me había olvidado los últimos minutos. Justo segundos después, segundos pasan hasta que escuchamos un cristal romperse en pedazos. Volteo sólo para darme cuenta que Leo acaba de ser lanzado inconsciente y mal herido por la ventana. Rafael y Miguel Ángel corren a verlo, mientras yo, aún petrificado por la espantosa escena, camino lentamente hacia ellos.

-L-Leo...- digo apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¡Leo!- exclama Rafa con los ojos abiertos, quien toma a mi hermano más grande con delicadeza para colocarlo en su regaso.

-¡Mira! ¡Se estrelló su caparazón!- Mikey está mnuy alarmado, toma con cuidado el brazo izquierdo de Leonardo a la vez que inclina un poco a mi hermano para ver lo que yo no quería ver: como Miguel había dicho ya, el caparazón de Leonardo se ha estrellado, logrando que un fragmento se despegara de su sitio, dejando ver por un espacio algo notorio el tejido carnoso y verde que une a una tortuga con su concha. De este espacio emanan varios hilos de sangre. No sé desde cuando pueda estar así, y no quiero imaginar cuánta sangre ha perdido ya.

En estos momentos odio ser un científico, pues sé lo malo que puede ser que el caparazón de una tortuga se rompa, y para que eso suceda debe haber un golpe extremadamente fuerte de por medio. Me invaden posibles escenarios para que Leo haya terminado así.

Me pongo a pensar en lo sucedido después de la última vez que intercambié palabras con el líder del equipo. Lo único que hice fue pelear con él, fue mi culpa que nos separáramos. Si lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio y hubieramos salido de la ciudad tiempo atrás, nada de esto estaría pasando. Estaríamos todos juntos otra vez, y Leo estaría sano y salvo, pero ahora...

***Fin del Flashback***

Leonardo lleva casi tres meses en coma. No hay señal de mejora desde que sus heridas pararon de sangrar camino a este lugar.

Al derrotar al Kraang Supremo, los seis (Rafa, Mikey, Leo, Abril, Casey y yo) salimos de la ciudad en la vieja camioneta del padre de Abril hacia su viejo hogar en las asafueras de Nueva York. Mientras estábamos en la vagoneta, me dediqué exclusivamente a curar a Leo lo mejor que pude. Limpié sus heridas, cerré algunas que eran bastante profundas, otras las vendé con lo que tuve a la mano, a unas más les tuve que poner gasas debido a la tardanza en dejar de sangrar, y a otras les tuve que poner más que sólo agua oxigenada para poder desinfectar el área dañada. Fue difícil lograr que su caparazón no estuviera lleno de sangre, pues por más que intenté quitarla, de su herida fluía más de ese líquido vital, lo que me asustaba, pues me hacía pensar que Leonardo podría morir por desangramiento. Afortunadamente logré evitar que más sangre se derramara, justo antes de que fuera tarde.

Al llegar aquí, con mucho cuidado colocamos a Leo en la bañera de la casa, y ésta la llenamos de agua. De esta manera él no podría deshidratarse.

Hemos esperado a que nuestro hermano mayor despierte, cosa que no ha sucedido, y tal parece que no pasará. Comienzo a perder las esperanzas.

Rafael ha pasado todo este tiempo a un lado de Leonardo, cuidando de él, esperando abra los ojos en cualquier momento, y mostrando esa sonrisa que nos hacia sentir tranquilos, pensando que todo estaría bien. Miguel Ángel hace algunos quehaceres del hogar; últimamente no hace tantas bromas como antes, pero se divierte algunas veces; Abril lo ayuda en eso del cuidadod e la casa, y en ir por comida y cosas por el estilo. Casey ha estado intentando arreglar una vieja camioneta que estaba en el granero. Yo... casi no puedo dormir por las noches. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi improvisado laboratorio, en el mismo lugar que Jones, intentando crear una medicina con mutágeno para que Leo se recupere más rápido. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no he logrado muchos avances, pero no me rendiré hasta lograrlo.

Fue mi culpa que él se haya separado de nosotros. Fue mi culpa que el Kraang nos haya encontrado. Fue mi culpa que Leo haya tenido que luchar con todo el clan del pie. Fue mi culpa que haya peleado contra Razhar, Car de Pez y Garra de Tigre. Fue mi culpa que Leo se haya encontrado con Destructor cara a cara. Fue mi culpa que Splinter desapareciera después de aquella batalla con Shreder. Pero lo que más me duele, es saber que es mi culpa que Leonardo esté así.

No puedo vivir con ello, no puedo mirar a nadie a la cara desde entonces. Sonreír me es muy difícil después de saber que yo soy el causante de todo esto. No creo que mis hermanos, o Abril, sepan acerca de esto. Ellos dicen que la culpa es de Destructor y el Kraang, pero yo sé que no es así, yo sé que soy el culpable de todo esto, y me duele por dentro todo esto. Espero...poder volver a ser feliz junto a mi famila algún día...

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Supongo que es el último que está basado en la serie. Es probable que a partir de la próxima actualización todo sea obra de mi pequeña imaginación.

No sé, me duele pensar que pasaba en la mente de Donnie en esos momentos. Me imagino que sentiría de estar en su lugar, y me dan ganas de llorar TTwTT ¿a ustedes no?

Beuno, ya saben, cualquier error ortográfico favor de omitirlo, escribo con rapidez, pero no significa que mis dedos no se traben y yo ni en cuenta jeje...je...

La siguiente historia en actualizar será SAINW, ok? espérenla con ansias x) (si es que la siguen, claro...)

Chance y los próximos capítulos sean más largos, pero haré anotaciones por si eres como yo que por X razón lee de a cachitos algunas historias debido a otras X razones x3 así no se perderán jeje.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Acepto sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ya saben... de todo... ¡Nos leemos depsués! =D


	3. Fiebre

**Y bienvenidos una vez más a este Fic de mi creación, al que me gusta apodar: "Ataque a los sentimientos!" espero les guste el capítulo. Anotaciones y anuncios al final =D**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Frío.

El agua de la tina está helada a comparación del ambiente. Algunos hielos pueden verse flotando en aquel líquido, rodeando a Leonardo como si de pequeños barcos se tratase.

El clima no es muy caluroso para estar sumergido en agua con hielos, pero es algo necesario.

Hace algunas horas, Rafael bajó con preocupación, sin tratar de evitar el rechinido de los escalones par ano despertar a los demás. No. Bajó con prisa directo al sofá en el que dormía tranquilamente.

-Donnie, despierta- me tomó por los hombros y suavemente me sacudió. -Don, vamos- sonaba alterado.

-Que...¿Qué sucede?- pregunté aún con algo de sueño.

Teniendo un poco la vista nublada, miré el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes. Tres de la mañana. No tenía ni una hora que había comenzado a descanzar un poco. A decir verdad, media hora antes detuve mi avance con la medicina para poder dormir algunas horas.

-¿Qué...haces despierto?- no pude evitar soltar un enorme bostezo.

-Es algo urgente. Necesito que despiertes hermano- su voz se ntoaba temblorosa y apurada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Pasó algo?- realmente no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras, pero su respuesta me despertó.

-Es Leonardo- sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de pie y subí rápidamente.

Por un segundo pensé que podía haber despertado ya, pero me equivoqué. Mi hermano mayor seguía inconsciente en la tina, tal como los últimos tres meses.

-¿Qué pasa?- me acerqué a Leo para observarlo con cuidado.

-No lo sé. Cuando desperté, su frente sudaba bastante, y no creo que sea buena señal- toqué su frente, pero al instante la aparté. Estaba ardiendo.

-Tiene fiebre- musité. -Trae hielos, rápido- Rafael bajó poco antes de haber terminado la frase.

Me acerqué al mayor. Respiraba con dificultad. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor.

-Vamos Leo- espeté -hace mucho frío para colocar hielos sobre ti-

Mis ojos se posaron en su rostro. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Tres meses han permanecido en ese estado. Algunos moretones se hacen notar en su piel ahora con un pálido color. Cicatrices enrojecidas se muestran en algunas zonas de su piel, como brazos y la parte superior de su pecho, justo antes de tocar el plastrón.

Pronto Rafael llegó con una cubeta de hielos.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Veamos...trae un trapo, una **jícara***, un poco de agua caliente y una manta- mi hermano, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió por lo que le había pedido.

Y ahora me encuentro esperando llegue con la lista de objetos que solicité.

Veo a mi hermano mayor con tristeza. Aún siento culpa por dejar que pasara ésto, y nadie podrá evitar me sienta así. La pelea entre él y yo fue lo que causó este desastre. Sólo yo soy el culpable de eso, y no hay nadie a quién señalar. Es por eso que seré yo quien lo arregle. Seré yo quien termine la medicina que necesita para recuperarse, seré yo quien repare la van del señor O'Neil para regresar a casa, seré yo quien hará el retromutágeno para regresar a la normalidad a todo Nueva York, y si es necesario... seré yo quien se sacrifique para salvar a la humanidad, cueste lo que cueste.

Los pasos apresurados y torpes de Rafael me sacan de mis pensamientos. Al parecer encontró todo lo que le pedí.

-Aquí está, Donnie- mucitó. Parece nadie se ha levantado, a pesar del ruido que hemos provocado.

-Gracias, colócalo junto a mí, por favor- digo sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Entiendo por qué el trapo y eso, pero, ¿para qué la manta?

-Es para mi- respondo -Me quedaré el resto de la noche aquí y lo vigilaré- me ha quedado mirando sorprendido.

-Donnie, ¿qué dices?- su cara tiene un interesante gesto -Tú te encargas de hacer su medicina. No debes preocuparte por mi. Puedo estar en vela toda la noche.

-Pero no lo harás- le respondo fríamente -Yo soy quien debe quedarse. El médico soy yo, y sé que no has dormido los últimos días. Eso no te hará bien

-Tú lo has estado haciendo desde que llegamos aquí- no puedo refutar eso.

Tiene razón. Desde que llegamos, no he dormido más de 4 horas diarias, o eso creo.

-Eso es diferente- contesto.

-Tú de desvelas por hacer una medicina para Leo. Yo me desvelo por si llega a despertar. Es lo mismo- Sus ojos me miran con decisión. No será fácil convencerlo.

-Escucha Rafa- hablé seguro de mis palabras -yo también me preocupo por Leonardo- me es imposible llamarlo sin decir su nombre completo.

Desde mi estupidez en Nueva York, siento que debo ver al mayor con más respeto, esperando así redimir sólo una pequeña parte de mi error fatal.

-Descansa un rato, ¿quieres? Yo ya dormí unas horas- mentí -Tú ve a la sala y duerme. Te despertaré en caso de suceder algo- dudando, mi hermano testarudo bajo nuevamente las escaleras, no sin antes repetir mi condición.

-Sólo unas horas. Si algo sucede, me despiertas. Vendré al instante- dicho ésto, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Finalmente, el líder y yo quedamos solos.

-¿No piensas despertar nunca?- pregunto con ironía.

-No es como si quisiera estar así el resto de mi vida- el fantasma de mi hermano se aparece a mis espaldas, pero no tengo el valor para voltear a verlo. Desde hace tiempo hay momentos en los que llego a pensar que está detrás mío y habla conmigo, aunque sé que sólo es un invento de mi imaginación.

-¿No piensas voltear a verme?- su voz hace eco en mi cabeza.

-Te estoy viendo ahora mismo- giro mi cuello para ver el innerte cuerpo de Leo en la bañera.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero- suena calmado y paternal...suena tan parecido a Leo, que empieza a darme miedo.

-No necesito que estés molestando ahora. Suficiente tengo con no haber dormido más de media hora- respondo.

-¿Yo tengo la culpa?- su pregunta me hace pensar -Rafa intentó convencerte de dormir otro rato en lo que él cuidaba de mí, pero te negaste- odio que tenga la razón.

-No se veía bien. No dormir no le sienta bien- mi respuesta hace que caiga en mi propia trampa.

-Tú tampoco duermes mucho. ¿Te has visto en un espejo?- aparto la mirada para terminar viendo al vacío. -La única razón por la cual no han notado tremendas ojeras que te cargas es porque usas el antifaz día y noche- temo que eso también es verdad.

No me he visto en un espejo durante un buen rato. La razón: ni siquiera tengo cómo verme a la cara después de lo ocurrido.

-Deberías descanzar. Llama a Mickey o a Abril. Tú debes dormir- ¿por qué inciste tanto?.

-No lo necesito.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-No lo estoy haciendo- miento.

-Claro que lo haces- de manera evanescente, su sombra aparece junto a mi.

-No hagas eso- aparto la mirada- sabes que es molesto.

-¿Por qué no quieres verme?

-¿Debería? Eres una proyección de mi subconsciente. No eres real- espero pronto acabe con esto.

-Si tu subconsciente me creo, debe ser por algo, ¿no lo crees?- y nuevamente, el líder tiene la razón.

-No tengo porqué escucharte.

-Deja de hacerte el orgulloso. Sé qué es lo que escondes debajo del caparazón, hermano- si sigue así, tal vez tenga que sellar mi boca con algo para no hablar demás.

-¿Cómo qué?- como si no supiera ya la respuesta.

-Tú no eres el culpable de esto, Don. Nadie es culpable- bajo mi rostro y aprieto mis puños con fuerza sobre mis muslos.

-Claro que lo soy- susurro- debí escucharte desde un principio. Fue mi necedad la que hizo que ahora estés en coma- siento un nudo en la garganta después de decir eso.

-Tú intentabas afrontar los problemas, eso es todo. Aunque no era el momento aún- no tengo manera de responderle.

-Yo...- mis palabras se cruzan entre sí, de manera que es difícil que salgan de mi boca formulando una idea.

-Donatello- su mano se coloca en mi hombro -no te sientas así, no me gusta verte deprimido. A nadie- mis párpados se juntan fuertemente -Aunque los chicos no te lo digan directamente, no les gusta que estés día y noche sin descanzar dentro del granero.

No has estado con ellos en ningún momento desde que llegamos aquí. Sólo...entras a desayunar y a comer. No cenas desde entonces, y no duermes casi nunca. Tomas un poco de café, y regresas a encerrarte en ese lugar. Sé que te preocupas por mi, al igual que el resto; pero no es saludable para ti, y eso me pone triste.

Mis mejillas están húmedas y mi vista se nubla un poco. ¿Son lágrimas las que evitan mirar claramente?

-Cállate- hablo por lo bajo.

-Si para recuperarme es necesario que arriesgues tu salud, sería mejor que yo...

-¡Cállate!- sentencio. Espero no haber despertado a nadie con mi grito. -No quiero escucharte hablar. Ni te atrevas a terminar la frase, ¿me oiste?- me levanto del banco y quedo de pie en medio de la habitación. Creo que las lágrimas corren libremente por mi rostro.

-Donatello...

-¡No digas nada! Fue mi culpa...- ese estúpido nudo en la garganta no me deja hablar con seriedad. Me siento como un niño de cinco años cuando le piden explicar por qué llora.

-Yo fui el culpable...de que esto pasara...si te hubiera escuchado... aún estarías a salvo, y estarías junto a nosotros con esa sonrisa que sólo tú tienes...- estoy por romper en llanto.

-Donatello, por favor...-no dejaré que termine.

-Yo...yo...- ya no puedo evitarlo. Caigo de rodillas y oculto mi cabeza entre mis brazos, los cuales apoyo en el suelo.

-Lo siento- comienzo a llorar -lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- golpeo el piso con mi puño- ¡Soy un idiota!- ya me es imposible no soltar mis pensamientos. -¡Debí escucharte! ¡Debí ser yo quien peleara contra Destructor y el clan del Pie!- tantos recuerdos comienzan a pasar frente a mi, la mayoría escenas donde Leonardo casi muere por salvarnos, o en las cuales se encuentra enfermo -No debí ser yo quien escapara con Miguel y con Abril, ese debiste ser tú- las imágenes de aquel día pasan por mi mente -Yo no debí quedarme en el apartamento de Abril, debí salir a buscarte- escucho un cristal rompiéndose en mi cabeza, justo como aquel entonces -yo debí encontrarte y enfrentarme con todos ellos-

Desesperación. No encuentro otra forma de llamar a esto.

-Yo...lo siento...- me siento cansado. Cuesta mantener mis ojos abiertos. Me acerco a mi hermano, al real. Su imagen sigue cerca.

-Creo que ya avanzamos un poco. Ya no escondes todo esto de ti, debías decir todo por lo menos a ti- sonríe, aunque no como de costumbre, sino con tristeza-debo retirarme. Hablaremos más tarde- al fin, su fantasma desaparece.

Respiro.

-Leonardo- digo en voz baja mientras elevo mi mano hasta la frente del ninja de azul. No puedo evitar sonreir con cansancio.

-Me alegra que ya no tengas fiebre- finalmente, caigo al suelo.

No hay nada que amortigue mi caida. Siento ahora el frío del mosaico del lugar.

Comienzo a escuchar rechinar la puerta.

-Donnnie...- es Rafa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo detrás de la puerta?

Se acerca con una frazada y la coloca encima mio.

-Tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ambos. Ahora, sólo duerme un rato, ¿quieres?- se sienta en el banco. Sin moverme ni un milímetro, hablo.

-Rafael... ¿desde...desde cuándo...?- no termino la pregunta. Me siento demasiado cansado. Creo que me están cobrando tantas horas de sueño.

-Shhh... no hables y duerme- responde. Creo que ambos tienen razón, no estaría demás dormir más de una hora, para variar.

-Gracias...

* * *

***Jícara**: no sé si es cultura general o no, pero en México, una jícara es como un botecito pequeño que normalmente se utiliza para echar agua a tambos o cosas así.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó?

Escuchando una canción para cortarse las venas (de violín, para variar jaja) salió esto.

Me dan ganas de llorar cuando pienso en cómo se sentiría Donnie con todo esto. La desesperación de ver a su hermano en ese estado debe ser horrible.

Creo que desde aquí ya sólo haré referencias a la serie, pero la mayor parte será creación mia.

Y todos se preguntarán, ¿cuánto fue lo que escuchó Rafael de la charla? Sorpresa sorpresa xD no sé si hacer un capítulo sobre eso, o un oneshot, o sólo una referencia más adelante, o dejarlo a su imaginación xD por favor, opinen con un review =D

Ahora debería actualizar... SAINW, llevo rato sin escribir sobre ello, pero tengo muchas ideas ... WIIIIIII!

Cualquier comentario es aceptado, comenten!

Ah.. y les pido no me maten por algún error de ortografía, hay cosas que no veo después de revisar jaja

Nos leémos más tarde!


	4. Desayuno

-¡A desayunar!- la voz de la pelirroja me despertó. ¿Dónde estoy?

Con pesadez abro mis párpados. No veo rayo de luz alguno, sólo...oscuridad. ¿Por qué? Normalmente la luz del sol pega con mis ojos cuando me despierto, pero esta vez no es así. Siento algo cálido sobre mí. Finalmente decido levantarme (o al menos sentarme) para darme cuenta de que estoy acostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa, y no en el laboratorio, como ya es costumbre.

¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? No lo sé.

Noto algo en mi cabeza, me siento un poco más ligero. ¿Por qué? Al fin me doy cuenta al tocar mi rostro con mis dedos. Tal parece no traigo puesto mi antifaz. En su lugar, una venda da vueltas a mi cabeza. Duele un poco cuando toco el costado derecho. Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

La noche anterior Leo tuvo fiebre, y me quedé cuidando de él. Recuerdo como estuve delirando un rato, y entonces caí ante el sueño. Tal vez así me causé la contusión, al chocar contra el piso. Rafael debió traerme hasta la cama y...

Rafael.

Me pregunto cuánto habrá escuchado de mi delirio.

-¡Donnie!- la voz de Abril vuelve a sonar. Suena más cercana, debe estar subiendo las escaleras.

"Toc toc".

-Pasa- digo menos cansado que de costumbre.

-Hola Donnie- la pelirroja se asoma por el umbral de la puerta -¿Descansaste?- sus grandes ojos azules me miran con dulzura.

-Ah...s-si... gracias- tartamudeo. Aparto la mirada un poco sonrojado. Es la primera vez que me ve sin máscara.

-Me alegra- su sonrisa hace que mi corazón palpite. Ha pasado un rato desde la última vez que la vi sonreír. No he hablado mucho con ella desde que estamos aquí.

-Rafa dijo que estabas tan cansado que caíste dormido al suelo- mira sus zapatos, ¿a caso está nerviosa? -me asusté cuando escuché el fuerte golpe que te diste- no, no está nerviosa, está preocupada, por mí -Afortunadamente no fue nada grave, sólo un gran moretón. Tal vez te duela la cabeza unos días- voltea a verme con una mirada triste, la cual intenta ocultar sonriendo como siempre.

-Gracias...- murmuro. No quiero verla a los ojos, no aún. Después de lo que pasó en Nueva York, no sé si debo estar cerca de ella. No sé si quiere que esté cerca de ella.

-Te ves menos cansado, tus ojeras han disminuido un gran tamaño- es verdad, casi olvido la razón por la cual no me he separado del antifaz en meses. -Nos asustamos cuando vimos tus ojos. Parecía que no hubieras dormido en un largo tiempo- y tiene razón, no lo he hecho.

-No debieron preocuparse, no era nada importante- digo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Donnie...- aunque piense en no mirarla, algo me hace girar para verla -has estado muy lejano, casi no te vemos durante el día. Miguel Ángel está triste de no verte, y Rafael se preocupa mucho por ti- ¿le habrá dicho algo de anoche?

-No deben preocuparse, estoy bien- contesto con frialdad.

-Nos preocupamos porque te queremos. Parece que quisieras evitarnos. Como si...- su voz se corta; creo que mi respuesta, o mejor dicho, el tono de mi respuesta la ha hecho llorar -...como si no quisieras estar con nosotros- baja la mirada, pero las gotas que se marcan en la colcha delatan su llanto -Don, puede que tu cuerpo esté con nosotros en ocasiones, pero tu ser está muy lejos de aquí. Es como si fueras un robot vacío.

-Abril- susurro su nombre con cautela, aunque sé que no tengo palabras para calmarla. Después de todo, es mi culpa que esté así.

-Donatello, ya he perdido a mucha gente. Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, mi padre ha sido mutado por los Kraang, y Leo...- el escuchar su nombre siempre hace que me duela el pecho, pero no digo nada -... no quiero perderte a ti también-

-Chicos, ¿quieren bajar a desayunar? Sus platos se enf...- Jones está en la puerta. Baja la mirada en cuanto me ve. ¿Él también está triste por mí?

-Ya bajo- Abril se levanta rápidamente. Ha vuelto a sonreír -Los veo en la mesa- se limpia las lágrimas para poder bajar.

Es aquí cuando Jones se acerca para hablar conmigo, cosa que no se ve todos los días.

-Don, tus hermanos te extrañan, y has visto como está Abril- por alguna extraña razón, también sonríe al verme -Incluso yo extraño pelear contigo. ¿Por qué no bajas aunque sea una vez para comer con nosotros?- no pensé que esa pregunta la hiciera él.

-No lo sé- la verdad, no quisiera ver a Rafa a la cara. Sé que diría algo sobre lo que dije ayer.

-Vamos, sólo esta vez. Así Mikey estaría feliz por lo menos una vez- ¿Mikey? lo había olvidado por completo. Debe estar triste por no verme. Después de todo, yo era quien pasaba más tiempo con él. Y ahora, si lo veo una o dos veces por semana es decir mucho.

-Yo...- dudo de mis palabras. No soy la persona indicada para llenar el asiento vacío en la mesa.

Pero aún así...

-Bajaré a desayunar- me pregunto si será mi mejor opción -si no como algo, no podré pensar claramente- Casey sonríe de manera sincera, lo que me quita un pequeño peso de encima, aunque no por eso me sentiré mejor.

Al bajar las escaleras, puedo escuchar como Abril habla con Rafael.

-¿Seguro que no dijo nada importante? ¿O algo que no sepamos? Sonaba bastante alterado

-Completamente. Sólo decía que debía terminar esa estúpida medicina. Nada que no sepamos ya- Rafa es muy bueno para mentir, tal vez demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Miren quién decidió salir de su cueva!- el dueño de la máscara de hockey intenta romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Donnie!- Miguel Ángel sonríe al verme. Lleva rato que no lo veo de esa manera.

-Hola Miguel- no levanto mucho la voz, realmente no estoy seguro de que estar aquí sea lo mejor.

-Miren, pero si el "bello durmiente" se ha levantado- el comentario sarcástico de Rafa me llama la atención. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchó anoche?

-Me alegra hayas bajado- Abril sonríe nuevamente -¡Vamos! Come o se va a enfriar tu comida- la pelirroja señala un plato frente a una silla sin dueño. El lugar se encuentra en medio de mis dos hermanos presentes, en el extremo de la mesa frente a la ventana.

-¿Y tus ojeras de mapache?- mi hermano mayor parece alegre. Todo parece alegre.

Siento haber viajado en el tiempo, hasta aquella época en la que todo era feliz, y la familia estaba unida y tranquila. Pero sé que no es verdad, que somos tres tortugas para desayunar, y no cuatro.

-Qué gracioso- suspiro. No tengo ánimos para molestarme por ello. Me gustaría por lo menos fingir que me río o que estoy enfadado, pero me es imposible desde hace tiempo.

-¡Te guardamos un lugar, Don!- Miguel se ve muy animado.

-Gracias- sin muchas ganas voy hacia mi asiento. Pruebo la comida, o eso intento. La última vez que probé alimento, la comida era bastante insípida. Sin embargo, lo que sea que me han servido tiene un aroma delicioso, y su sabor no es tan malo. Supongo tendrá algo que ver el hecho de no haber comido durante algunos días.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal sabe?- Abril me mira nuevamente. Siento cómo el rojo sube por mis mejillas.

-Está...bueno- digo en voz baja.

-Felicita al chef, Mikey lo preparó- las palabras de Casey me hacen mirar a mi hermano menor. Sus ojos se ven alegres como siempre. Creo que fue buena idea venir al menos esta vez.

-Quería preparar algo que te gustara. Rafa dijo que desayunarías con nosotros, y no me resistí- su sonrisa me sorprende. Me gustaría sonreír, pero no puedo.

-Deberías al menos agradecerle- dice Rafael sin mirarme. Parece estar más concentrado en su desayuno.

-Gracias Miguel Ángel- su sonrisa se esfuma cuando digo su nombre. ¿Por qué dije su nombre completo?

La situación me afectó por completo. Al parecer, Leonardo no es al único al que debo respeto por haber fallado. No.

-Bueno...- creo que Abril intenta relajar el ambiente. La tensión se siente en el aire incluso cuando no hay palabra alguna.

Todos se mantienen en silencio, un incómodo silencio que no puedo soportar. No lo entiendo. ¿Tan malo es llamar a mi hermano por su nombre completo? Aunque puedo imaginar lo que piensa: después de 15 años llamándolo por un diminutivo, y ahora lo he nombrado por ambos nombres con un tono de voz no tan alegre. Debe pensar que no tengo ánimos de verle a la cara; tal vez tenga algo de razón.

-Dime...- su voz me saca de mis pensamientos -...si quieres otro plato- baja la mirada a su comida.

El desayuno continúa únicamente con el sonido de las cucharas chocando contra los platos. Como con lentitud, un bocado a la vez, hasta terminar con la mitad de mi porción. Por alguna razón, el sabor que tanto me gustó en un inicio, desapareció después de un corto lapso de tiempo.

-Gracias por la comida- agradezco mientras me levanto de mi lugar.

-Pero Donnie- Abril parece preocupada.

-Sólo has comido la mitad del plato. Esa cosa aún tiene sopa. Cómela- Rafael habló con un tono de superioridad, pero no logró intimidarme.

-Volveré al granero- mi comentario no fue bien recibido por mi hermano mayor.

-No irás a ningún lado- soltó el cubierto mientras volteaba a verme.

-Tengo que trabajar en la medicina- camino hacia la puerta, pero algo en el brazo me detiene.

-Tú irás a dormir y después entrenaremos- Rafa me sostiene.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. Debo terminar la medicina.

-Debes descansar y comer algo. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Te ves demacrado!

-Eso no es importante.

-¡¿Bromeas?!- se ve molesto -¡Estás tan pálido y delgado que podría derribarte sólo con darle una palmada en la espalda!

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Tu salud es más importante que encerrarte en ese lugar y despreciar a tus hermanos!

-¡Si no termino esa medicina, Leonardo no...!- ese nudo en la garganta otra vez -Leonardo no se recuperará si no termino esa medicina. Es más importante ayudarlo a él. Dejar de comer un par de días no me afectará mucho.

-Dejar de comer un par de días te hará quedar en cama varios meses. No quiero que pongas en peligro tu salud.

-Haré lo posible por ayudar a mi hermano, incluso si para eso tengo que ayunar durante un año entero.

-Escucha Donnie...- hace una pausa -si sigues haciendo esto, Leo no será el único que necesite de la medicina- su respuesta me dejó helado. No supe cómo contestar a ello.

-No...- Miguel Ángel miró a su plato con tristeza mientras susurraba -...no quiero... perder a otro hermano- aparté la mirada. Si seguía más tiempo en ese lugar, las lágrimas caerían una a una por mis mejillas. Me siento como un cobarde, pero la mejor elección que puedo tomar es salir de la habitación y regresar a mi laboratorio improvisado.

-No tengo hambre- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular. Creo ver algunas gotas caer al mantel, justo donde Miguel está sentado.

Está llorando, está llorando por mi culpa. Hice llorar a mi hermano menor, otra vez. ¿En verdad le dolió tanto el que lo haya llamado Miguel? Debió entristecerse cuando rechacé su desayuno. No podía continuar comiendo después de aquella situación, la comida se volvió insípida luego de eso.

No puedo dejarlo así. Incluso si no muestro sentimiento alguno, aún me molesta que mi hermanito esté así, y más si es por mi culpa.

-_¿En verdad piensas dejar a Mikey llorando después de que se esforzó haciendo TU desayuno?_\- oh no, él otra vez.

-No necesito que me molestes ahora- contesto mentalmente. Al parecer, el tiempo se ha detenido para mí.

-_Se molestó en calentar una sopa porque te vio muy cansado anoche_\- Leo aparece justo cuando creí haberme librado de su fantasma.

-Yo no se lo pedí- pensaba que era una alucinación más a causa del sueño y cansancio, pero después de haber dormido la noche entera, debió haber desaparecido.

-_No, no lo hiciste. Lo hizo para hacerte sentir mejor. Él sólo quiere a su hermano de vuelta_\- su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

-Y yo también. ¿Por qué crees que me desvelo haciendo la estúpida medicina?- aprieto mis puños para reprimir el llanto.

-_No me refería a mí_\- sus palabras siempre han tenido un tono especial con el que me convence fácilmente, o por lo menos la mayoría de las ocasiones.

¿En verdad se preocupan tanto por mí?

Siento el tiempo correr nuevamente. No veo a Leo por ningún rincón, muestra de que he vuelto a la realidad. Sin vacilar, camino lentamente en dirección a Miguel. Doy un largo suspiro y finalmente intento poner una expresión más agradable.

-Me gustó la sopa. Has mejorado mucho en este tiempo- voltea a mirarme sorprendido -No tengo mucha hambre, pero volveré por más en un rato- le sonrío. Él sólo se limpia las lágrimas y me sonríe de igual manera.

-Me alegra- se le nota más contento.

Una parte de mí se siente más ligera. ¿Por qué?

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, logro escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-¡Te esperamos para la cena!- ¿para la cena? ¿espera a que vuelva?

Sin voltear, salgo de la casa y cierro la puerta tras de mí. La invitación de Miguel Ángel me dejó sin palabras nuevamente. A pesar de todo, siento hambre nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué hora es? Ha pasado un rato desde el desayuno. Lo único que he hecho es trabajar en el laboratorio, sin mucho éxito. El mutágeno no es tan fácil de manipular, es más complicado de lo que pensé.

Ya no hay luz que pase por el ventanal alto, así que deben pasar de las 8, eso creo. Seguramente los chicos ya han cenado. Supuestamente le prometí a Miguel Ángel iría a cenar con ellos, pero no he estado consciente de la noción del tiempo. No vinieron por mí, tal vez no querían molestarme.

"Toc Toc"

-O tal vez me equivoqué- pienso en voz alta.

Con calma, camino al otro extremo del granero para descubrir a Rafael con una bandeja en mano.

-Buenas noches, Rafael- comento a la vez de regresar a mi asiento.

-Te estuvimos esperando- sabía que era muy tarde para que me esperaran.

-No me dí cuenta de la hora

-Le dije a Mikey que estabas dormido y que no debíamos molestarte. Espera verte mañana en el comedor.

-No creo que sea posible- digo con frialdad. En respuesta, un suspiro profundo por parte de mi hermano.

-Escucha Donatello- me toma del hombro, lo cual hace que vea a su cara directamente -Sé que quieres ayudar a Leonardo, todos queremos ayudarle...pero...- hace una pausa, en la cual aparta la mirada mientras cierra los ojos con tristeza -...sin tu presencia, ya no es lo mismo. Si nos hacia falta Leo, ahora nos sentimos más solos que nunca. No puedo dejar al enano vivir así.

-Es por eso que quiero la medicina- cierro los párpados con culpa. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? Sólo una respuesta viene a mi mente:

_Todo es mi culpa_

_-_Don, nada de esto es tu culpa- ¿qué ha dicho? es como si leyera mi mente

-No sé de qué hablas- me muestro frío ante él.

-Te escuché anoche, aunque no le he dicho a nadie- al parecer mi teoría ha sido comprobada -Quiero que sepas que no te culpamos por esto- tal vez ellos no, pero yo sí. -Tú no quisiste que Leo peleara contra todo le clan del pie a la vez, no quisiste que se enfrentara contra Cara de Pez, Razhar y Garra de Tigre después de eso, no quisiste que batallara con Destructor después de todo eso.

-Nada fue tu culpa. Tú no deseabas nada de esto, y las decisiones que tomaste fueron para protegernos a nosotros y a la ciudad entera. No querías lastimar a Leo. Nosotros lo sabemos, y te aseguro que él lo sabe también.

-Es mentira- de mi boca sale un susurro apenas audible, a lo que el dueño de las sais solicita escuchar nuevamente.

-Es mentira- repito -yo fui el culpable de todo- las palabras salen ahogadas en olor y sufrimiento -si yo no hubiera sido tan obstinado...si hubiera seguido las órdenes de nuestro líder...- mi pecho duele otra vez -...debí escucharlo, si lo hubiera hecho, él seguiría con nosotros...- las lágrimas comienzan a nublarme la vista -...soy un idiota...debí seguirlo y ayudarle en todo. Debimos salir de ahí en cuanto pudimos...- empiezo a hablar de manera entrecortada, ¿por qué?

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo fue, y siempre lo será. Debí seguirlo, debí estar con él y pelear junto a él. Debí ayudarlo. Debí evitar que todo esto pasara. Por mi culpa Leo está entre la vida y la muerte. No sabemos si despertará algún día, y no consigo terminar la estúpida medicina para ayudar a que sane más rápido. Fui un completo idiota, y lo que más de duele de eso, es que no tengo idea de cómo remediarlo, o cómo verlos a la cara sin sentir dolor.

Necesito gritar para liberar un poco de presión en el pecho nuevamente. El llanto no se detiene. Rafael sólo me mira con tristeza de manera impotente.

-Maldita sea, ¡Debí ser yo el que jamás despertara!- exclamo. Rafa se ve sorprendido ante mi declaración. Inmediatamente se acerca y me abraza, cosa que no recuerdo haya hecho nunca.

-Tranquilo hermanito, todo estará bien- suena...reconfortante. ¿Qué es esta sensación?

-Yo...no sé...cómo mirarlos sin pensar en él- hundo mi rostro en su hombro -no...sé cómo verlos... sin sentirme culpable...sin sentir dolor y vergüenza por mis actos- él sólo coloca su mano en mi cabeza para calmarme. Se siente tan familiar.

-No te preocupes, nosotros no te culpamos de nada

-Pero yo sí- procuro hablar con calma y sin alzar la voz, aunque me es difícil.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Nosotros no queremos que te lastimes así- sólo me abraza, lo que extrañamente hace que mi corazón se tranquilice.

Es extraño, pero siento un ligero momento de tranquilidad y alegría, además de nostalgia. Es como si Rafael no fuera quien estuviera conmigo, sino... Leonardo.

-Rafa- digo con timidez -tengo hambre...- él me observa con sorpresa y una sonrisa -¿puedes cenar conmigo...sólo esta vez?-

-Claro que sí Donnie, cenaré contigo-

* * *

**Jaz acaba de regresar de sus vacaciones en las que tuvo que trabajar -.- y ahora está en la prepa otra vez :') **

**Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir después de cierto punto. No sabía exactamente cómo describir los sentimientos de Donnie: en parte extraña estar con sus hermanos y desea estar con ellos; pero por otro lado, la culpa no siempre es buena amiga, y te obliga a alejarte de tus seres queridos para intentar arreglar todo (ni crean que Jaz se inspiró gracias a las tonterías que hizo hace unos pocos años eh, ni crean...)**

**Así que combinar esas dos y describirlo no se me hizo fácil. Espero les guste. **

**Y les daré spoiler... el drama se viene en el próximo capítulo, y cambiará el ambiente un poco =w=**

**Por cierto, dos cosas: no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta cosa, pero intentaré no pasar de los 25 xD y espero poder actualizar las demás historias en este mes. **

**Bueno...eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos después! :D**


	5. Sueño

**Perdonen faltas de ortografía y esas cosas, escribir con prisa nunca es bueno. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Dos de la mañana. Creo que lo he logrado. Finalmente, después de más de tres meses encerrado en el laboratorio, he terminado la medicina para Leonardo, o eso parece. Aún no he completado las pruebas finales para asegurar su efectividad, pero por el momento puedo tomar un respiro. Dejando el tubo de ensayo con un poco de la sustancia, me recargo en la silla con gran comodidad. Por alguna extraña razón, siento mis hombros más ligeros. Puede que mi subconsciente finalmente esté un poco más tranquilo.

Con lentitud, emprendo mi caminar a la sala para dormir tranquilamente. Después de semanas de no dormir como se debe, un descanzo como éste me ayudará un poco a recuperarme. Estos últimos días me he sentido algo débil. Puede que tenga algo que ver el hecho de desvelarme por la medicina casi a diario. Como dice Mickey: "_No comer y no dormir nunca resulta bien_". Me sorprende que mi hermanito diga cosas tan inteligentes de vez en cuando.

Llego a la puerta con mucha dificultad y cansancio. ¿Por qué pasa esto? A decir verdad, no tengo las energías para responder a esa pregunta.

Mi mano, temblando un poco, toca la manija de la puerta para girarla. Después de ello, entro y cierro la puerta trás de mí. Una vez adentro, intento dirigirme a la que debería ser mi habitación, pero no he usado en mucho tiempo. Cuando veo escaleras arriba, mi vista se vuelve algo borrosa. Realmente tengo sueño. Sin ánimos para subir, emprendo el viaje al segundo piso para finalmente ir a recostarme en una cama, tal y como debe ser.

Una vez arriba, dispuesto a entrar a la recamara, algo me detiene. Es...una voz que aparentemente habla sola. ¿Quién será? Proviene del baño.

Disponía a continuar con mi plan para descanzar un rato, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Sin embargo, cambio mi rumbo en dirección a la voz solitaria. Según recuerdo, el dicho también decía que el gato murió sabiendo.

La puerta está entre-abierta, lo que me permite ver al interior de la habitación. Al parecer tal plática era causada por Miguel Ángel. Está sentado en un pequeño banco frente a Leonardo. No sabía que conversaba con el inerte cuerpo de mi hermano durante la noche. Mucho menos siendo tan tarde.

Sé que no debería estar escuchando asuntos que no me incumben, pero Miguel se ve tan...adorable y tierno. Es como aquella vez en la que Rafael enfermó de pequeño y él le contaba cuentos e historias varias mientras nuestro hermano dormía.

-...Abril dijo que la gallina sólo quería comer más alpiste, pero si le hubiera pasado a ella sabría que esa gallina es malévola- al parecer le cuenta su día -Como sea. Después de eso la gallina no volvió a molestarme. Le dí mucho miedo- sonrió de forma orgullosa. No pensé que eso fuera suficiente para hacerme sonreír también.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Ya sé qué desayunaremos mañana- su entusiasmo me enternece bastante -será pizza hecha en casa- creo que no será un buen desayuno. Recuerdo la primera vez que mi hermanito hizo una pizza por su cuenta. Por fortuna él fue el único que la provó.

Sacudo mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. Me extraña la pausa que hizo de repente. Cuando me fijo en Miguel me doy cuenta de su semblante, ha cambiado, se ve diferente. Baja la cabeza. ¿Qué sucede?

-Espero...- finalmente rompe el silencio -...que así Donnie quiera estar con nosotros aunque sea en el desayuno- su comentario me dejó helado. Mi pecho siente un poco de presión ahora, ¿por qué? No lo sé con exactitud. Mi cabeza da vueltas, miles de pensamientos se aglomeran en mi mente, evitando piense con claridad. He pasado tanto tiempo en el granero con la medicina... Pero si lo hubiera hecho, jamás la habría terminado.

-¿Donnie?- la mano en mi hombro me saca de mis ideas. Rafael ha despertado a esta hora y se encuentra ahora tras de mí.

-Hermanos- Miguel Ángel se ha percatado de mi presencia...de nuestra presencia.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? No te hemos llamado esta noche- mi hermano mayor me mira intrigadamente.

-Yo...- mis ojos pesan demasiado, y mi garganta se encuentra cerrada. Al parecer estoy demasiado cansado.

-Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?- Miguel coloca su mano en mi frente. -Creo que tienes fiebre- se le nota preocupado.

-Estoy...bien...- ahora que lo pienso, puede que tenga razón. Eso explicaría la vista borrosa y el cansancio excesivo.

-Donatello, no mientas por favor- Rafael se ve convincente.

-¿Cómo...sigue Leo?- en definitiva, no podré dormir si mi hermano se encuentra mal.

-Él está bien, pero tú...- no dejé que siguiera.

Me liberé del amarre de mis hermanos para ir con el mayor. Camino cuanto me es posible antes de perder el equilibrio, cosa que los otros no pasaron por alto. Ambos corrieron hacia mí para evitar mi caida, pero no lo permití. Como pude, me mantuve en pie para seguir caminando. Cuando logro llegar a la tina, tomo asiento en el banco donde minutos atrás se encontraba Miguel Ángel.

Observo fijamente a Leonardo. Se ve pálido, aún más que antes. Su masa muscular ha disminuido notoriamente, haciéndole ver débil, incluso más que yo. Enormes ojeras se le han formado bajo los ojos. Moretones, cicatrices y heridas que apenas terminan de cerrar se manifiestan en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su rostro es...inexpresivo. Lo único que me tranquiliza al verlo así es que el agua ya no se ve rojiza, lo que significa que su caparazón ya ha cicatrizado. Por fortuna, ningún trozo de su concha se desprendió, pero la marca de la herida es claramente notoria.

-Leonardo- murmuro.

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de un gran fallo en mis cálculos: a pesar de haber terminado la medicina, si Leonardo no está depsierto, no me sirve de nada finalizar el medicamento. Vaya genio que soy ahora.

-Donnie, ¿por qué lloras?- Rafa se acerca nuevamente a mí.

Sin mostrar gesto alguno llevo mis manos a la cara para comprobar lo que dice. ¿Cómo caparazones el pudo notar mis lágrimas antes que yo? Antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa, me encuentro atrapado nuevamente por los brazos de Miguel, quien parece querer tranquilizarme.

-No llores por favor- susurra con la cabeza en mi caparazón -Leonardo se pondrá triste- tanto Rafa como yo bajamos la mirada de manera triste.

¿Cómo llego a pasar todo esto? De la noche a la mañana pasamos de ser una familia feliz formada por 5 mutantes, a ser tres hermanos que apenas tienten contacto entre sí. Y todo por mi culpa.

Si tan solo no hubiera dicho tantas incoherencias y obedecido al líder, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Lo lamento- digo por lo bajo. Ambos me miran asombrados por mis palabras.

-¿Qué dices?- el menor se preocupa al escucharme, pero Rafa no. Él simplemente me ve intentando pare. No quiere que tengamos una conversación como la que tuvimos en el granero.

-Miguel Ángel... Rafael...- no permitiré que mis ojos se cierren sin decirles lo que pienso ahora -lamento...haber roto nuestra familia...no quise... causar esto- Rafa aprieta los puños de tal forma que termina tronando sus dedos. Mikey sólo aprieta la quijada haciendo que rechinen sus dientes.

-Incluso si Leo no está con nosotros...- el de rojo rompe el silencio que se ha formado en la habitación llamando nuestra atención -...incluso si Leo no vuelve a despertar nunca más...- se le ve tenso -incluso si no volvemos a ver a Splinter- comienza a alzar la voz con desesperación -siempre...- respiera un poco para terminar su frase -¡Siempre seremos una familia!-

-¡Incluso después de haber perdido a sensei y a Leo! ¡Nosotros estaremos juntos hasta el fin!- el menor se ha unido a su discurso. Yo sólo los veo con algo de impresión al oir sus palabras. Los dos tienen sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto que intentan reprimir.

-Donnie...- Rafa continuó decidido -ya perdimos a sensei y al intrépido- por segunda ocasión, coloca su mano en mi hombro -no queremos perderte a ti también- su comentario me dejó en blanco. Simplemente, no supe responder a eso.

-No... no los dejaré solos...lo...prometo- hablo en voz baja antes de cerrar mis ojos. Finalmente el sueño y cansancio me han ganado. Siento cómo Rafa me carga sobre su caparazón hasta dejarme en una superficie blanda. Seguramente me ha traido a mi habitación para dejarme descanzar.

Después de ello no recuerdo mucho. Sólo...oscuridad.

"¿Dónde estoy?" mi cerebro trata de plantearse una idea sobre el lugar en el que me encuentro.

-Debió ser una larga noche- la voz de Leonardo se hace presente. La resonancia me da a entender que el lugar es espacioso, pues su voz resuena durante algunos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de mala gana. Pensé que no volvería a ver su fantasma después de aquella noche.

-Oye, llevamos un rato sin hablar- dice con una sonrisa amable, propia de él -tenía que verte de alguna manera, es hora de charlar un rato con tu hermano, ¿no crees?- odio que me miré de manera tan alegre y compasiva.

-Se suponía no volverías a aparecerte frente a mí- incluso con dicha respuesta la sonrisa no se borra de su expresión.

-Yo no recuerdo hacer dicho eso- responde con una gran verdad en sus palabras -Además, nadie dijo nada acerca de aparecer en tus sueños, ¿no es verdad?- su gesto de victoria me revela el lugar en el que estamos. No pensé que él lo descubriera antes que yo, aunque no era difícil de imaginar.

-No me hace feliz verte por aquí, ¿lo sabías?- Rafa diría que podría morderme la lengua con tales palabras.

-Supe que has terminado la medicina. ¡Te felicito!- voltea a verme alegremente. Yo simplemente aparto la mirada.

-No sirve de nada si tú no has despertado-

-_Touché_\- contesta al instante -Creo que tienes razón- no quiero escucharlo más, mucho menos escucharlo darme la razón después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Aún no contestas a mi pregunta- me mira extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto por segunda ocasión.

-Realmente no es nada importante- sonríe nuevamente.

-Responde- insisto al mayor, quien únicamente baja la mirada.

-Sólo...quería pasar a saludarte. ¿Acaso es eso malo?- cuando dice eso se ve tan inocente, lo cual me hace apretar los puños. He llorado lo suficiente esta noche.

-Si sólo vienes a eso...- hago una pausa mientras aparto la mirada.

-En realidad, también quería charlar un rato contigo- pensé que ya había usado ese argumento. Tal vez sí tiene algo importante que decirme.

-Dilo rápido, no estaré dormido mucho tiempo- le doy poca importancia al asunto. No es como si quisiera escuchar a mi subconsciente mientras toma la forma de mi hermano mayor.

-Tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche- habla con un tono divertido en su voz, para luego hablar con un poco más de seriedad.

-Escucha- hablo antes de que continúe.

No me dí cuenta en qué momento llegó a pararse a centímetros de mi persona -ya hemos hablado muchas veces acerca de cuán culpable me siento y eso- Leo me interrumpe.

-No vengo a hablar acerca de eso- es raro que él lo diga y no yo -quiero que hablemos sobre los chicos- me sorprende que toque el tema. No pensé que supiera de eso, aunque siendo una ilusión creada por mi imaginación no es algo que no se espere.

-Iré directo al grano. Pasas demasiado tiempo en el granero. Mikey y Rafa están tristes y preocupados por ti. Suficiente tienen con mi ausencia. ¿No te parece buena idea pasar tiempo con ellos? Ya has terminado el medicamento- su argumento suena convincente, pero... -Por favor, yo no iré a ningún lado, y lo sabes- un nudo en mi garganta comienza a formarse.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si un día te vas? ¡¿Qué pasará si jamás despiertas?!- bueno, sunpongo que si es un sueño nadie podrá verme llorar, así que no es necesario retener el llanto, ¿verdad?.

-Ellos te necesitan-

-¡Tú necesitas de mí para sanar!- exclamo. Empiezo a creer que debería medir mis palabras antes de hablar.

-¡Yo no necesito de ti!- sus ojos se abren sorprendidos.

Incluso él no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿No necesita de mí? ¿Significa que no debí estar preocupándome por él todo este tiempo?  
No, no permitiré que me diga eso.

-Nunca quise parecerte una molestia- el arrepentimiento se comienza a reflejar en su rostro.

-Donnie...- aparta la vista mientras deja salir un leve suspiro.

Con ese nudo en la garganta aún asfixiándome, comienzo a ordenar mis ideas para hablar tranquilamente, sin ira, sin histeria, sin pánico. Sólo calma, paz y un poco de nostalgia al verlo nuevamente.

-Yo no quise que esto pasara, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- el líder sólo escucha atentamente a mis palabras -Pero si quiero remediar el problema, es mejor ayudarte a sanar en vez de perder el tiempo...- qué estupidez acabo de decir.

-¿Perder el tiempo?- suena molesto -¿Pasar la tarde con tus hermanos y comer junto a ellos te parece una pérdida de tiempo? ¡No puedo creer que digas eso!- su voz retumba por todo el lugar -¡Son tus hermanos! ¡Necesitan de tua poyo! ¡No eres el único que se siente mal por mi culpa!- espera, ¿qué ha dicho?

¿Su culpa? ¿Acaba de decir que es su culpa que estemos tristes? ¡Es una completa tontería! No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. Todos sabemos que no es su culpa que haya pasado esto, él sólo trataba de defendernos. Si Leonardo no hubiera soportado tanto, nadie sabe si estaríamos con vida. Él se arriesgó por salvarnos, no importando qué. No le importó cuán herido podría terminar, si podría librarla esta vez, o si moriría en el intento; nada de eso le importó, porque lo que quería era que siguieramos vivos, sabiendo que todos estaríamos bien gracias a él. ¿Y aún así se siente culpable?

-No digas eso por favor- odio el tono que adquiere la voz mientras uno llora, es incómodo -Tú no eres culpable de nada, no tenías la intención de que todo saliera mal. Me siento...feliz de que mi hermano mayor nos protegiera mientras podía hacerlo- no puedo continuar. Mi voz se corta antes de terminar mi discurso.

-Si yo no soy culpable, Donnie, ¿quién lo es?- su pregunta me hace caer en la realidad.

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que me decía con anterioridad. La verdad es que nadie quizo provocar toda esta desdicha. Él no tuvo la culpa al haber arriesgado su vida por nosotros, ni yo al haber pensado que un robot gigante podría derrotar a Krang Prime. Finalmente lo comprendo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente. Extraño abrazar a mi hermano de esta manera. Creo que nunca lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza desde que eramos niños.

-Nadie tiene la culpa Leo- oculta su cabeza en mi hombro, yo simplemente cierro los ojos -ni tú, ni yo, y mucho menos nuestros hermanos quisieron que esto sucediera. Nadie quiso que salieras herido después de la invasión. Nadie quiso que pelearas tú solo contra todo el clan del Pie, y mucho menos que Shreder de atacara como nos hizo saber- siento sus lágrimas sobre mi caparazón. Él también está llorando.

-Lo siento tanto- murmura entre sollozos -No quise abandonarlos, quiero estar junto a ustedes mucho más tiempo. Quiero despertar- sus palabras me rompen el corazón. ¿Será que no volveré a ver a mi hermano mayor dándonos órdenes y cuidando de nosotros?

Quiero volver a sentir su calor, a escuchar su voz no sólamente en sueños, poder reír con él como en los viejos tiempos. Quiero que mi hermano esté con nosotros como antes.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, el fantasma de Leonardo se vuelve evanescente, cosa que me preocupa bastante.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Donnie...- al parecer, Leonardo tampoco sabe qué está pasando ahora.

Su silueta se torna translucida. Él sabe lo que procede, pero yo no. Sólo cuando se aleja y sonríe con esa triste mirada en sus ojos me doy cuenta de cómo mi hermano desaparece ante mí. Corro lo más rápido que puedo para alcanzarlo, pero antes de que pueda siquiera tocarlo, se desvanece, haciéndome caer sin algo que amortigüe la caída. Leo ya no está más conmigo. ¿Finalmente dejará de seguirme? ¿Qué significa esto? Me invade la desesperación pensar que mis caprichos hayan provocado que Leonardo realmente deje de mostrarse frente a mi persona. La verdad... extraño a Leonardo más que nunca, y me asusta la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver cuando despierte de este sueño aterrador.

Mis pensamientos se alteran al escuchar la voz de Miguel Ángel de forma insistente. Los gritos de Rafael no se hacen esperar. Creo que sus voces provienen del mundo real. ¿Querrán despertarme? ¿Será que la desaparición de Leo haya sido causada por...?

Viendo mejor las cosas, y pensar que sólo entre sueños puedo ver a Leo...

_realmente no quiero despertar jamás._

* * *

**¡Ahhhhhh! Me dolió escribir esto (inspirarte con Other Promise -banda sonora de Kingdom Hearts- si da sus frutos QwQ)**

**Perdonen si me tarde, pero nunca confíen en los profesores, siempre te dejan los trabajos finales y los exámenes a inicio de año -.-**

**Como sea, alguien está por escribir más acerca de SAINW OwO**

**Pueden dejar reviews si les gustó, comenten, acepto cualquier regaño y cosas por el estilo jaja**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos más tarde! ^^**


	6. Despertar

**Anotaciones como siempre al final. Disculpen errores de ortografía o pequeñas partes con peor redacción que de costumbre, pero Jaz estaba en final de año y pues, prisa; pero no podía dejarlos con la duda más tiempo x) **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_-¡Por favor Mikey! ¡Sensei ya no está! Y Leo nunca va a despertar. Acéptalo- las agrias palabras de Rafael provocaron que nuestro hermano menor comenzara a llorar. No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a decir eso. _

_Estoy seguro que Leonardo va a despertar y pronto podremos regresar a Nueva York para encontrar a Sensei y así recuperar nuestra ciudad._

_Pero...¿en verdad eso es posible?_

El recuerdo del último entrenamiento que tuve con mis hermanos me obliga a despertar aunque no lo haya deseado.

Medio día. Sigo en la cama ya con más energía que ayer. La luz del sol se filtra por la ventana, pero sólo unos cuantos rayos iluminan la habitación gracias a las cortinas viejas colgadas en la pared. Aunque no quiera, mis ojos se abren con lentitud para mirar el viejo techo con algunas telarañas en las esquinas. El deslumbrar de la luz lastima mis retinas, tal vez por la larga noche que pasé. Mi respiración está agitada, mis manos llenas de sudor, mis mejillas un tanto húmedas. Tal vez la pesadilla de anoche tenga algo que ver.

Sin embargo, no creo que esa sea la causa de mi despertar. Alguien sube con gran velocidad por las escaleras, haciendo sonar sus pasos pesados y los rechinidos de las tablas de madera vieja. No tarda en llegar a la puerta y revelar su identidad.

-¡Donatello!- Miguel Ángel ha entrado con algunas manchas de comida en el rostro. Seguramente estuvo haciendo el desayuno. Se le nota bastante alterado, ¿habrá sucedido algo?

-¿Qué...sucede?- contesto con un ligero bostezo mientras tallo mis ojos y finalmente despertar por completo.

-Es Leonardo- sin pensarlo dos veces, retiro las cobijas para pararme de un salto y correr al baño donde se encuentra el mayor. La preocupación se apodera de todo mi ser. Si algo le sucede a Leonardo, no me lo permitiré.

Aparto a Miguel Ángel de la puerta para poder salir, aunque pronto el sigue mis pasos. Al estar en mismo piso, no tardamos en llegar a la habitación donde se encuentra Rafael, aparentemente cuidando de Leo. Pero al entrar, su rostro no se ve preocupado, sino feliz. Volteo a ver a Miguel Ángel, quien tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué está pasando? Miguel Ángel corre al fondo del cuarto para abrazar al líder. ¿Por qué?

-Donatello- Rafa se dirige a mi de una manera muy alegre, aunque sus ojos muestran señales de querer llorar -Leonardo...Leonardo ha despertado-

Esas palabras...esas tres palabras que he estado esperando los últimos tres meses y pensé que jamás escucharía finalmente salen de los labios de mi hermano. Cuando me acerco de manera monotona a la tina donde yacía mi hermano mayor, mis manos comienzan a temblar. No puedo sonreír, tal vez por la sorpresa; pero realmente me siento feliz.

-Mikey, cuidado. Me lastimas- una voz profunda y suave se hace presente en el ambiente, pero no puedo reconocerla. ¿Hay alguien más en la casa y yo no me enteré?

Miguel Ángel se aparta de la bañera y me deja observar al mayor con mayor detenimiento. Se ve débil y frágil, pero ha mejorado de sus heridas, o eso parece. Aún se ve pálido, pero no tanto a comparación con los días anteriores; tal vez porque finalmente está consciente. Son notorias unas enormes ojeras en su cara, pero sus ojos ya están abiertos. Esos ojos grises han vuelto a abrirse para posar su mirada sobre mí. Se ven cansados, pero con vida.

-Hola...chicos...- susurra con una sonrisa. Puedo darme cuenta que el dueño de esa voz desconocida es él. Su voz ha cambiado, se ha vuelto gruesa y más ligera, un poco rasposa, pero con un tono tranquilo y agradable. No sé si eso es buena señal o no.

-Leonardo...- una lágrima cae por mi mejilla mientras me acerco a abrazarlo. El coloca con lentitud una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza.

Extrañaba esto. Me siento alegre, y con un peso menos encima de mi espalda.

-No llores...Donnie- sus palabras salen con lentitud de su boca.

Esto es extraño: Leonardo me abraza de manera paternal como siempre ha tenido costumbre de hacer, y siento mi hombro un poco húmedo. No sé si es por el agua de la bañera, o si él está llorando junto a nosotros. Tal como en el último sueño que tuve. Tal parece la razón por la cual su imagen desapareció de mi pesadilla fue un indicio, pues esta mañana finalmente hemos recuperado a nuestro hermano.

-Leonardo, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos- lo sujeto con un poco más de fuerza, sin lastimarlo.

Al abrazo se unen Rafael y Miguel Ángel. Cualquiera diría que es un momento muy emotivo si nos vieran ahora mismo.

-Te amamos, hermano, y mucho- susurra Mikey entre suspiros.

-Saben que... yo también los amo- aunque no me acostumbro a escucharlo hablar con un tono muy grave, me hace feliz volver a escuchar a Leonardo.

Al separarnos de Leo nos percatamos de la presencia de Abril y Casey en la puerta. Creo que es hora de salir.

-Leo, vamos afuera, ¿te parece? Me gustaría revisar cuán mejorado estás- pregunto mientras limpio mis mejillas con mi brazo. Él sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Rafa y Mikey se acercan a él con cuidado, uno de cada lado de Leo, para ayudarle a salir del agua. Ha pasado tanto tiempo ahí que temo sus músculos se hayan atrofiado o algo parecido. Por el momento le es un poco difícil moverse, pero parece que puede moverse sin preocuparme de ello. Rafael pasa el brazo izquierdo de Leo por su hombro, Miguel hace lo mismo con el brazo derecho. Con mucha dificultad, el dueño de la bandana azul logra levantar la pierna izquierda y sacarla del agua, pero algo me llama la atención: parece ser que la rodilla derecha no se mueve con naturalidad, más bien parece no intentarlo, o no responder a las órdenes de Leonardo.

-¿Puedes moverte?- su rostro se ve aflijido, eso no me gusta -Es normal que no puedas hacer algunos movimientos de manera sencilla, acabas de despertar y tus músculos han estado en reposo durante un largo tiempo- intento corregir mis palabras, pero creo que lo he empeorado.

-¿Largo tiempo?- susurra. Había olvidado que para aquellas personas que han caído en estado de coma, el tiempo se congela a su parecer.

-Hablaremos de eso abajo. Ahora necesitamos salir de aquí- Abril me ayuda con las palabras indicadas para arreglar la situación -somos muchos y la habitación es pequeña-

Lentamente logramos bajar todos junto al mayor y acomodarlo en la sala, en el sillón más grande, para poder hacer una revisión.

Tomo los pocos instrumentos médicos que traje para iniciar. Con un pequeño instrumento parecido a un martillo, reviso los reflejos de Leo, obteniendo resultados no tan favorables, pero mejores de los que esperaba; lo que más me preocupa es el dolor que le causo al tocar la pierna derecha. Después prendo una pequeña lamparita y la dirijo a sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilatan y contraen con normalidad, es buena señal. Continuo tomando la presión, la cual se encuentr algo baja, pero es normal después de lo que pasó.

-¿A qué se referían con "largo tiempo"?- y bueno, en mi opinión, ya había tardado en preguntar.

-Verás, Leo...- Jones busca cómo explicar de manera sensata la respuesta, pero Rafa le gana la oportunidad.

-Después de la batalla en Nueva York, quedaste inconsciente- Mikey ayuda al de rojo.

-Estabas muy herido, tu caparazón estaba estrellado, y estabas lleno de sangre- Leonardo abre los ojos de par en par, parece estar sorprendido y asustado -nos asustaste mucho- baja la mirada.

-Después de eso salimos de la ciudad para poder cuidar de ti. Te pusimos en la bañera con agua y esperamos a que curaras- continuó Rafa antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido.

-Tuviste fiebre una vez, pero fuera de eso, no dabas señal de mejorar- habló Casey.

-¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?- preguntó Leo con cierto miedo en sus palabras. Nadie supo contestar a la pregunta.

-Tres meses y medio, tal vez un poco más- contesto con frialdad mientras sacó el estetoscopio del maletín. El gesto que ha puesto me hace pensar en si debí decirle de esa manera la cruda verdad.

-¿Tres meses?- musitó. Juraría que en otras circunstancias, hubiera empalidecido rápidamente, pero ahora es difícil saberlo.

-Rafa estuvo cuidando de ti en todo momento. Nunca se apartó de tu lado- Abril comenta con tranquilidad para no ponerlo más ansioso.

-¿Eso es...verdad?- sus ojos muestran alegría, aunque no dejan de verse cansados.

Entre tanta explicación, no supe en qué momento casey se colocó en el sofá individual, junto a nosotros.

-¿Por qué su voz suena diferente?- su curiosidad lo lleva a hacer la interrogante. Pienso en una razón lógica que responda a la duda.

-Al parecer hubo muchos daños en la garganta- digo al mismo tiempo que pongo el estetoscopio en el pecho del líder -lo más seguro es que las cuerdas vocales también hayan resultado dañadas, causando un cambio de voz un tanto extremo a comparación de su tono anterior. Puede que te sea difícil acostumbrarte y raspes algunas palabras al hablar- no se ve muy animado por eso último.

-Aghh- se quejó -me duele al hablar- como lo esperaba.

Y finalmente recordé algo importante.

-Leonardo- de mi botiquín sacoun frasco con un líquido viscoso color verde, el cual brilla de una peculiar manera. Sostengo el frasco y se lo muestro a Leonardo con una cuchara en mi otra mano -hice una medicina para ti-

-Se la pasó estos tres meses encerrado en el granero- bufó Rafa -más vale que te la tomes o habrá sido inútil- Leo la tomó de manera obediente.

-Aghhhhh- se queja nuevamente -sabe horrible- parece tener un escalofrío.

-Te ayudará a mejorar- contesto para animarlo.

-Eso espero- comenta.

Yo sé que no soy nadie para decir esto, pues me alejé mucho de mis hermanos este tiempo; pero me alegra estar reunidos nuevamente, todos. Incluso si es para revisar la salud de mi hermano y no para ver televisión o comer pizza como antes era costumbre. Sin embargo, noto tristeza en la mirada del mayor. No parece estar muy contento al haber despertado. Más bien, se ve deprimido, y un poco molesto a la vez, pero no se le nota molesto con nosotros. ¿En qué estará pensando?

Si tan sólo fuera capaz de leer su mente, u obligarlo a decirme qué sucede. Se siente frío al hablar conmigo. Sólo espero esto no continúe así, y las cosas mejoren para bien.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Intenté hacerlo emotivo, y pues resulta que Leo desaparece porque ha despertado de su sueño finalmente :3 me gustó imaginar eso jejeje**

**Tenía que poner en los sueños de Donnie lo que pasó en el primer capítulo, tenía que hacer algo para que Donnie tuviera miedo de la desaparición de sus alucinaciones :D ¿Les gustó?**

**Y bueno, si, el final del capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero como estoy entregando trabajos finales y exámenes de fin de periodo y demás, pues mi cerebro está un poquito seco, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlos sin su capítulo x) ahora viene lo bueno: ¿por qué Leo se ve triste? ¿qué hará Donnie al respecto? sto y más en el próximo episodio ;)**

**Oh, y otra cosa: para aquellos que vivan en México, en el D.F. (si Mancera, D.F.!), espero verlos en la Frikicon Mx el 17 de abril a partir de las 1 am., en el deportivo del SME en Calzada del Hueso (pasando la prepa, a un lado del hospital, si llegan a Galerías, se han pasado xD). ¿Por qué? Bueno, en la Frikicon irá el elenco de doblaje de Las Tortugas Ninja (Nickelodeon), y pues aquí su servidora irá a conocer a su amado Javier Olguín (Donatello) y al maravilloso Alan Prieto (Leonardo) en persona w sería lindo verlos por ahí. Es gratis! también irán los actores que hacen las voces de Beebop, Rocksteady, abril (según yo la segunda voz), Casey y Rafa (sólo creo, pero están en Face por si buscan). **

**Bueno, es todo. La próxima semana habré terminado el año escolar, así que me verán seguido por aquí otra vez 7w7**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
